


by lust ever conquered

by Cicadaemon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sex Pollen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: “Why do you always put me in the most uncomfortable situations?” She had asked, half teasing when they aboard Bertha and Jacob was safe his carriage. “Don’t ever make me apologise forthatever again.”-A simple mission goes horribly awry.





	by lust ever conquered

**Author's Note:**

> harrygoodsirs.tumblr

The second they had left Aleck Bell’s office, Jacob had been insistent on taking the lead.

“Looting a few crates and taking out miscreants? Sounds like my sort of thing.” He had said with a laugh, though his trademark confidence did not seem to be wholly there. Something seemed slightly off, an almost jittery nature to his every movement. He always seemed as such after dealing with Bell and Evie had written it off quickly as nerves, though she had not been satisfied with that conclusion.

“As long as I don’t have to clean up your mess, be my guest.”

They had agreed as they neared the docks that she would keep watch on the rooftops and let him do what he needed to. And as she watched him easily make his way through the Blighters, without once raising alarm, she had to admit that their father wasn’t always right. Jacob could think before acting. She had found herself laughing watching him shoot the hallucinogenic darts into fire pits, taking out several Blighters at once. He’d always look back to here and give a thumbs up. He really was a special kind of fool.

It had all been going well and she thought it too easy as he looted the last of the crates when she noticed a steamboat approach the docks. One bearing the emblem of the Blighters. Evie had given the signal to him, whistling loud and sharp and he had reacted quickly. She wished she was closer, to tell him that the boat probably carried more mechanical parts and other things that could cripple Starrick if they looted it. But it seemed she didn’t need to as Jacob went racing after the boat, hopping from one debris to the next. He seemed to take care as to not fall into the sickly water. Evie followed along the rooftops, losing sight of him as they approached a bridge.

She had expected to see him along the shoreline, as when she had lost sight he had just gotten aboard. But Jacob was nowhere to be seen. She didn’t need to look around, as the sounds of a commotion off to her right was answer enough. She bolted, not caring that she shoved few people in the process. A quick jumped over a brick wall and she was on him, but too late. Three Blighters laid at his feet, and Evie wished she could say she saw him standing unscathed, but he wobbled, seemingly unable to stand up right.

“Jacob.” She cried out, quickly at his side. Before she could ask if he was alright, he fell onto her. She held onto him as best as possible, but with his full weight in her arms she had trouble. He was heavier than he looked.

His face was flushed, and breathing was completely uneven; laboured as though he could not get enough air. “T-there was something in the crates.” His voice tremulous and thick. “It was rigged, and I got a face full.”

With quick maneuvering she was able to get his arm over her shoulder. She tried to ignore panic rising up in her chest. “Just take deep breaths, Jacob. There’s bound to be a Rook with a carriage. I’ll get you to Mr. Bell’s immediately.”

She hated how he shook and felt immense guilt as she nearly dragged him out into the street. If she had shot him down and taking the lead he’d be fine. Evie doubted she would have fallen for a rigged chest.

(Though a voice in the back of her head told her otherwise. He had been doing so good up till that point and it wasn’t like he was less observant than her.)

She was able to quickly grab a carriage, a Rook in familiar green ready to greet them, but jumped down when she saw the state of them. With hastily given directions, Evie hopped into the carriage after place Jacob into the seat and was trying to assess the damage as the carriage sped down the street.

Physically, she saw no damage. His skin was still flushed and hot to touch. His eyes also seemed more dilated, but before she could try to examine him further, Jacob pushed her away.

“Don’t.” He gasped. “Please don’t.”

“Jacob, please. I need to make sure you are alright.” Evie tried moving closer to him again, but he turned away.

“This doesn’t fell right.” His face went even more red, as though he was blushing. “Almost like….”

“Almost like?” Evie tried pushing, but he shook his head and pulled his cap right over his face. Completely bashful. Now that was a sort of thing she never expect from Jacob.

She watched him carefully for the rest of the short ride, and wanted to reach out to touching him again when he curled up into himself, head in lap. But she felt uneasy now, as though he wouldn’t ask so nicely to not touch him again.

The second the carriage stopped, Evie threw the doors open and with a quick warning to Jacob, helped him out and into the open door of Bell’s.

He was at his workbench and seemed preoccupied by whatever gadget. Not worrying about scaring him, she called out his name. “Mr. Bell, please. Your help is needed.” He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around with that toothy grin of his only for it to drop when his eyes fell on Jacob.

“Dear God.” He gasped. He ran and grabbed the nearest chair and brought it forward and planted it by his station. He gestured to it and when seeing Evie struggle to bring Jacob over, he ran by her side and helped.

“What happened?” He asked as Jacob was finally seated. He was quick to throw the cap away and onto the desk, grabbing his face to look. “I heard through the wire that the shipment had made it, but nothing of this.”

“He says he was poisoned.” Evie watched her brother carefully as he grimaced at Bell’s touch, though it didn’t seem from pain. It was hard to put a finger on exact what it was. “A crate aboard a ship. Jacob said it was rigged.”

“Dilated pupils and flushed skin.” He mumbled, pressing his thumb just under Jacob’s eye. His breath hitched at the contact, and eyelids drooped. Evie watched in horror as it dawned over her what was going on. She had seen that expression before and in an undesirable situation. It didn't make sense for here though. “I’m not a doctor of anatomy, but most likely the poison was inhalation induced. Oh, pardon me Mr. Frye.”

Bell brought his hand down and into Jacob’s open collar, placing his hand over his heart. He gave a strangled moan at the touch though Bell didn’t seem to notice. “His heart rate is elevated, but not so much so to be dangerous. It’ll need to leave his system, and thankful the effects should pass by soon enough.”

Before she could speak up, Jacob moved up from the chair and grabbed him.

“What a tease you are Aleck.” They both stumbled backwards, with Bell hitting the wall and Jacob falling onto him. All she could do was watch as Jacob pressed his face close to his, noses bumping together. “Touching me so lewdly.”

Bell stuttered, unable to get a word out, and his face went completely red. Evie felt cemented to where she stood, unable to move forward and stop what was happening. It just seemed all too surreal. Jacob was a flirt and with no better words to say, a harlot through and through, but she had never seen him in all his escapades throw himself onto a person so completely unwilling. And so unprovoked.

Jacob pressed his face into Bell’s neck and with the way his eyes squeezed shut and a small moan escaped from his lips, she could only assume he had planted a kiss there. It wasn’t till Jacob’s hand dropped and cupped him that Evie broke through her stupor. She grabbed Jacob by the shoulders, and threw him off, feeling a little remorseful when he fell onto the ground with a loud thump. She opened her mouth to apologise but found herself lacking words at the expression on Bell’s face. He almost seemed… disappointed.

Her attention turned back to Jacob as he hissed out a profanity. Shock melted away in anger. “What is wrong with you?!” She took a step forward but was stopped by a hand to her shoulder.

“I think I might have an idea what that poison was.” He seemed frazzled, voice a little tight. He pushed his hair back into place before continuing. “Starrick has a finger in many different tonics throughout London. Not only Soothing Syrup, though it is the only one that bears his name and that he has full production over. There’s one that has hit the market recently, though less well known.”

Evie tried catching his eye to no avail. "What is it?"

He blushed deeply. “It’s… well uh… you know for gentlemen.”

“An aphrodisiac?” She was taken back by the thought. That really was the last thing Jacob needed.

He seemed embarrassed by it, but nodded, nonetheless. “Ay, and a pretty potent one at that. Enough that in vapour form it could work a little too well and lower inhibitions.”

She looked down to Jacob, who was now seeming to understand his surroundings as terror overtook his face.

“I’ve got a bed upstairs, Miss Frye.” He turned to her, speaking in a hush tone. “And sleeping tonic. I’m against the idea of knocking a man out, but a good, long sleep so he doesn’t cause any more trouble seems like a remedy.”

She had agreed to it, and despite the trouble caused before, Jacob was completely compliant as he was brought upstairs. With the tonic in him, he was out within minutes and Evie felt the uncomfortable pressure of what had happen before settle upon her. Any apologises she had tried given to Bell fell on deaf ears.

“It’s fine!” He had said with a laugh, though he didn’t seem so sure. “That wasn’t Jacob’s intentions or really his own actions. I wouldn’t hold a single thing against him or you. I’m the one who got you into the mess in the first place.”

(Evie couldn’t ignore the fact that Bell had seemed to enjoy it. The moan and expression on his face seared into her mind. What if she hadn’t stopped him? Where would it have led?)

She had waited around long enough for Jacob to wake, but not to throw his grogginess away. With a quick inspection, the drug seemed to have worn off completely, but left undesirable side affects. Still hot to the touch and shaky, it was obvious that he was in no shape for any sort of duty, except the kind that would involve a bed and more rest.

With a steady hand on Jacob and an awkward goodbye, they made their way to the nearest station.

“Why do you always put me in the most uncomfortable situations?” She had asked, half teasing when they were aboard Bertha and Jacob was safe his carriage. “Don’t ever make me apologise for _that_ ever again.”

He had groaned loudly, throwing his hands to his face. “I’m the worst kind of sorry.”

“And the worst kind of idiot.”

He shook his head. She didn’t press him further and left him to his own devices. She was sure that if in the future Bell would call on help again, she’d have to send Henry. There was no way either of them could face him again after all of this.

-0-

Aleck had pulled himself together for the few hours that Jacob recovered, but was happy to say goodbye to the Twins. The second the door had closed, he let his mind wander over what had transpired.

He liked Jacob. _A lot_. Evie was pretty and found himself fluttered and flushed when she would tease him ever so slightly, but with Jacob’s eyes on him, he felt ready to explode. How many days had his mind wandered to thoughts of the roguish man with his sly smile and charming eyes?

He had rushed up to his bedroom, playing over and over in his mind how Jacob had pressed him up against the wall, erection hard against his thigh. And Aleck felt little shame when he had felt himself become so aroused to such little touch. He was sure to feel shame at the end of this, as he unbuttoned his trousers. He doubts he’d ever look at Jacob the same way again, knowing how good he felt pressed to him. But that would be for later. For now, he wanted to imagine how it could have gone down if he had his way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [who rouses the gods to desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690270) by [pyotr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyotr/pseuds/pyotr)


End file.
